Lincoln Chamberlain
"I'm not the sanest or the nicest person you'll ever know, that's common knowledge. But Desiree, I'm not blind. My sister's out of control, and she's hurting you. Don't ask me why I care, because I don't know, but I wanna help." ''- Lincoln to Dez, 2027'' 'Lincoln Campbell Chamberlain '''is the older brother of Blaire, and the firstborn child of Doctor Sybil Osborne. Just like his sister, he never really stayed in one place long enough to feel at home, and he unwillingly became part of their mother's psychological experiments on a regular basis. Additionally, Lincoln also had to deal with the increasingly manipulative and destructive nature of his little sister every day, which affected his own state of mind in the long run. As adults, Lincoln and Blaire have a tense relationship, but as her older brother he still feels responsible for her. He keeps an eye on her, so there's someone around who knows how she works when she loses it. However, he has to admit that there's certain problems he can't solve for her, such as her fear of abandonment and the resulting desire to control everything and everyone around her. With her special abilities, that dream cuts very close to reality. For example, when he came to visit her in 2026, he witnessed how she manipulated Desiree on a daily basis. Some of it was intentional, but sometimes, Blaire didn't even seem to notice that she was using her powers on her girlfriend. Neither did Dez, as it turned out, because she'd been asking herself for months why she couldn't just leave Blaire. She'd been unhappy with their relationship for quite some time, because she felt like she wasn't in control of her own life anymore. Blaire caused her to get in trouble, to drift away from her friends, to forget about her own wishes. She realized that, to a certain extend, but couldn't understand that she was actually being mind-controlled until Lincoln explained it to her. Desiree began to call Lincoln whenever she had a moment of clarity, whenever his sister lost her grip on her mind. After a few weeks, she just started showing up on the doorstep of his new apartment. He couldn't bring himself to leave the state, like he'd originally planned. For Dez, her visits at his place felt like freedom. She could do and say whatever she wanted, without worrying that it might not really be what ''she wanted. The whole situation was rather messed up. A bright young woman who felt like she's been losing her mind because her girlfriend unintentionally turned her into a puppet began to consider her girlfriend's (also mentally unstable) brother her only safe place. Eventually, Blaire realized that her older brother and her girlfriend had an affair on the few days she wasn't constantly watching Dez. Needless to say, things got even messier then, until Desiree finally left. She wasn't particularly proud of anything she did that year, and wanted to leave it all behind her, but Lincoln made her promise to keep his number so they wouldn't lose contact entirely and he wouldn't have to worry quite as much. She very rarely calls him though, because she hates the woman she was back then and his voice alone comes with certain memories. They were something akin friends, but her mind associates him with Blaire and the mess they'd all gotten caught up in. "I'll meet you on the battlefield, beautiful. Don't take it personally." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Superhuman